Deseos de verde
by Natsu-Dragneel
Summary: despues de la batalla contra los dragones la vida de natsu cambia para simpre alejandolo de sus amigos y familia solo recordando aquel momento que los vio irse y no puedo aser nada
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1 introduccion.-_**

En cierto bosque de la ciudad, Magnolia , se encontraba un joven mago con el cabello rosado quien supuestamente se encontraba con suma triztesa y preocupacion ya que paso 3 años desde que sus amigos que para el era su única familia desaparecieran en un circulo mágico negro dejándolo solo.

Al caminar por la calles de la ciudad no podía dejar de soltar una solo lagrima ya que todo lo que el veía eran lugares donde estaba con sus amigos, recordava los momentos de felicidad y de triztesa al no poder contenerse de llorar en cada lugar de la ciudad decidido dejar la ciudad por un corto periodo para así poder olvidar el dolor y la triztesa que se encontraba en su corazón, al salir corriendo de la ciudad solo se detuvo para observar la casa de la única persona a la cual el amaba y no tuvo el valor para decírselo. Al ver la casa solo pudo ver la ventana por donde siempre se entraba.

Natsu: Lucy te extraño" susurro natsu con unos ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y al ver eso los recuerdos le atormentaban por no confesarse, por perder lo mas importante para el, lo único que significaba todo para el y lo perdio, al dejar la ciudad se fue al bosque mas alejado de Magnolia pero en el momento que entro al bosque le entraron las ganas de acostarse y dormir con la esperanza que en ese sueño dejara de ver como perdio a sus amigos.

**_3 años atrás.-_**

Despues de la batalla contra Roge del futuro que volvió para destruir todos y convertirse en el rey de todo, natsu despues de derrotarlo apareció un mago oscuro Zeref que e aquí le desafío a un combate a muerte Natsu al no poder creer esto acepto sin importarle nada, luego de 1 hora de la batalla al final hay 1 vencedor.

Zerfer: Natsu Dragoneel gracias" susurro Zerfer cayendo al piso muerto Natsu sin saber por que le daba las gracias vio como un enorme circulo mágico negro apareció en el cielo, sin darle importancia Natsu fue a buscar a sus amigos, luego de unos minutos encontró a Lucy que estaba muy herida y le dijo.

Natsu: Lucy ya todo termino (con los ojos llorosos)

Lucy: Natsu savia… que nos salvarías… creo que estabas no podre ir a mas misiones con tigo

Natsu: Lucy que estas diciendo… se que podrás recuperarte (lo decía con una vos de suma preocupacion)

Lucy: Y...yo te extraña….re- Natsu al oír esto sabiendo que era verdad el quiso besarla pero al darse cuenta Lucy avía desaparecido de sus manos, al ver el cielo vio todos los cuerpos de sus amigos siendo arrastrados al circulo mágico negro que no avía tomado importancia. Incluyendo a su amada Lucy, al ver esto sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas luego se desmayo por sus múltiples heridas que tenia en la última batalla.

A la mañana siguiente despertó todo vendado en una cama lo único que le vino a la mente fue que lo ultimo que paso solo fue un sueño al momento que trato de levantarse de la cama pero al a ser esto vio por la ventana a mucha gente que se dirigía al lugar donde estaba solamente para agradecerle,

Natsu: quienes son…? Pregunto Natsu con la mirada bagá y triste—somos los ciudadanos y hemos venido a agradecerte- dijo uno la una vos aguda

Natsu: que paso… con todos… los magos que se encontraban en la pelea con los dragones?-dijo Natsu con algo de preocupacion y esperando que le que vio solamente fuera un sueño-desaparesieron- dijo el hombre que estaba junto a Natsu

Natsu: ya veo (lo dijo con una vos sumamente alarmante).

A la mañana siguiente Natsu se fue sin decirle a nadie y con una vos baja dijo: adiós Lucy-con los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas se despido del lugar que vio desaparecer a sus amigos su familia y a la persona que más amaba.

**_Despertó Natsu_**

Natsu se despertó de su sueño viendo como se despedía y así pudiendo recordar el dolor en su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2 estas enamorada..?_**

En una ciudad muy moderna (tokio-Japon) se encontraba una universidad reconocida como una de las mejores (e aquí que esta universidad se fundo tan solo ase 2 años y ya era reconocida por todo el país) ya eran las 2 pm y los estudiantes se retiraron e aquí una Chica rubia se encontraba ablando con su mejor amiga.

Mientras tanto dentro del instituto se encontraba una buena cantidad de estudiantes uno de ellos que tenía el cabello azul fue el primero en hablar

Jerral: a que se debe esta Reunión…? – preguntando, poniendo al resto de los presentes algo confundidos

Gray: aun no nos a dicho nada el maestro será mejor que esperemos...! a ver si nos dice que pasa…! – mientras de repente un hombre bajito ingresa mientras todos lo miran con unas miradas de dudas.

Makarov: BIEN ahora que estamos casi todos empezare esta reunión, bien deben saber todos que hemos intentado volver a Fiore por métodos muy difíciles y asta incluso peligrosos, sin embargo tengo que dar la mala noticia que no podremos volver a casa,(con algo de desilusión en el rostro) ya que el portal mágico solo se puede abrir para aquellos que tiene el poder mágico requerido pero en este caso el poder mágico que tenemos ahora mismo no es suficiente para abrir el portal mágico para volver...!

Todo el mundo estaba con cara de Tristeza al saber que no verían a aquellas personas que querían o hasta incluso que amaban.

Makarov: así mismo, llegamos a la conclusión que todos los magos que estábamos presentes antes que fuéramos absorbidos por ese portal mágico fuero arrojados junto con nosotros y los que no se encuentran presente- las lagrimas invadían su rostro al intentar decir aquellas palabras que le asían estremecer todo su ser – están M..Muertos...! asta algunos de los nuestros perdieron su memoria.

Todo los presentes se estremecieron al escuchar aquellas palabras, mientras tanto un Pelirroja

Susurro – NATSU….! Donde estas..!

**_Más tarde_**

En la casa de la rubia se discutía una plática poco usual entre ellas 2

Levi: nee lu-chan no quisieras tener un novio...?

Lucy: no lo se Levi a beses quisiera pero luego cuando me pongo a pensar un rostro se me viene a la cabeza diciéndome- que nunca me dejara sola-y eso me ase sentir segura pero

Levi: o/o Lu-chan creo que tienes a un amor Predestinado por el Futuro..! – su mirada se encontraba algo aterradora frente a su amiga asiéndola poner nerviosa

Lucy: E.e..Eso crees bueno pero solo creo que es mi imaginación ya que este tenía el cabello rosado y llevaba una bufanda consigo todo el tiempo…! Tenia una mirada que me llegaba asta el alma y no puedo hablar de su sonrisa….

Levi: bueno, eso suena algo raro, pero de que te gusta asi no..?

Lucy: c…como puedes decir eso Levi

Lucy: eso Seria M..M…MUY ABSURDO – al decir estas palabras se puso toda roja ( O/O ) provocando una risa malvada departe de su amiga

Levi: jeje a mí me parece interesante, reo que intentare saber de quien se trata para ver si asi puedo ayudarte jeje

Lucy: (Mmm esta tratando de humillarme o que.? Pero bueno dos pueden jugar el mismo juego) y haber dime como te va con Gajeel..? –(tanto que me esta acosando ahora es mi turno jeje)

Levi: N..No se de que me estas a..Ablando.

Lucy: si tu dices ji ji... Bueno ya es tarde ( al ver que ya eran las 22:00 ) creo que deberías irte Levi antes que se haga mas tarde y se estén preocupando por vos

Levi: a…a si creo que tienes razón mejor me voy bueno asta mañana Lu-chan

Lucy: asta mañana.

Más Tarde

Levi: Maestro…Erza parece que lu-chan perdió la memoria..!

Erza: desde que la vi en este mundo ya lo supuse

Levi: pero creo que esta intentando recuperar su memoria… ya me describió a un chico con cabello rosado y una bufanda sin duda esta recordando a Natsu..!

Makarov: es mejor que no lo recuerde, ya que nunca encontramos nada que nos diga que Natsu esta vivo o muerto..!

Más tarde en la casa de Lucy…

Lucy: con que al chico que veo en algunas de mis locas alucinaciones es el tipo de chico que me gusta no..? (O/O)

Aaa con solo pensarlo me pongo tan roja…! Me pregunto por que será..? O acaso es que estoy enamorada de un chico que vive en mis fantasías aaa…!

Creo que así e voy a volver laca pero si ese es el chico que me gusta o como me gustaría que fuera se que seria perfecto para mi de eso no tengo duda.


End file.
